This invention relates to a combined lamp and movie projector integrally related so as to function as an operative lamp and operative movie projector.
The development of the electronic video camcorder in recent years has rendered obsolete the home movie industry based on photographic film. That industry flourished from the turn of the century until the 1980s, during which millions of movie cameras and projectors were built and countless reels of film taken.
Because of the convenience attached to viewing motion pictures through a VCR and television set, it has become popular to electronically transfer the images from photographic film to a magnetic tape. In such an image transfer there is a loss in resolution which is far outweighed by the convenience of the magnetic tape format. A more serious question concerns the longevity of the magnetic tape format as compared to photographic film. Many experts believe that photographic film will outlast magnetic tape, and owners of old photographic reels are urged to retain them stored in a cool dry environment.
During the period which extended from approximately 1930 to 1950 a particular design of a pedestal supported motion picture projector was developed in the United States and gained wide popularity. This projector was of pleasing design and constructed of durable material to maintain its appearance even after some 60 years. Although replaced by the VCR, because of their artistic design and superb workmanship, thousands of these projectors were retained by their owners and kept in storage.
The motivation behind this invention was to add a new function to the above described pedestal supported projector to justify a place in the American living room. That goal was acheived by combining it with a lamp.